Take Me Home
by Lucy Dreyar 4 Life
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been replaced and once again lost her family. She just wants to go home but where can she even call that anymore? She falls back into her fathers clutches but can Natsu get her back before it's too late? (Nalu) Please Review! Sorry if it seems rushed but I'm trying to keep the motivation to write going as long as I can.
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly two months and four days since Edolas. It had taken a while to explain to the others exactly what had happened as well as the influx of exceeds spotted around Fiore. The hardest thing to explain was how a girl, presumed dead, was alive, healthy and once more a part of Fairy Tail. Lisanna was welcomed back with open arms and a Guild party that had lasted close to a week as well as various noise complaints from the locals. That was exactly two months and four days ago.

She had patiently waited as her family adjusted to one of their own returning, happy to stay on the side lines. She had smiled forcefully as her team explained they wanted some time alone with Lisanna, doing missions with their childhood friend. She had tried to be happy for everyone as she was forgotten, replaced with the snowy haired mage. She had failed. Lucy Heartfilia watched from a table in the corner of the room as her Guild ignored her existence. It had been two months and four days when she realised she had lost her family again.

"Oi, Bunnygirl." Lucy looked up from her drink as Gajeel Redfox sat next to her. One of the few to arrive after the disappearance of Lisanna Strauss, he had been one of the only people to acknowledge Lucy in the past few months. "What's with the look?"

Lucy smiled as brightly as she could, "What look would that be, Gajeel?" The dragonslayer rolled his eyes at her.

"The one that says someone just died." A burst of laughter reached them from across the room. Lucy looked over to see Team Natsu and their newest member joking and drinking together. She felt her smile falter and her heart break slightly. Gajeel watched with a raised eyebrow. "I see. Still kicked to the curb then?" Lucy sighed, letting her smile fall away completely.

"I just miss them, that's all." She quickly downed the last of her drink and rose from her seat. "Thanks for talking to me. It's nice to know someone still cares."

"Gihi, what makes you think I care?" Lucy gave him a knowing smile before heading to the bar with her empty glass. Mira gave her a brief look before turning back to her sister and her team. Lucy sighed and made her way to the door. Wendy gave her a smile and small wave when she passed which Lucy returned the best she could as she left. Gajeel watched her go before turning to the group at the bar. "You morons are gonna lose her if you're not careful." He muttered as he headed off to find his exceed partner.

The weather had started to turn chilly and Lucy shivered as she made her way down the street, balancing on the edge of the canal. "What's wrong with me, Plue?" The small creature shook in her arms, replying with its usual 'pun, pun!' The girl sighed again. "I just wish they would at least acknowledge me, you know? I miss being part of the team." She continued on towards her apartment, ignoring the fisherman who warned her away from the edge.

Letting herself in, she dropped her keys in a bowl by the door and looked around. A few months ago she would have expected to find a pink haired dragon slayer raiding her fridge, a half naked ice mage lazing on her couch and a flame haired re-quip mage going through her desk. Now, the apartment was empty save for herself and a weird looking dog spirit. Lucy felt the damn inside her break and she flung herself onto her bed, tears soaking through her pillows. This had become a relatively frequent occurrence for the celestial mage. The cries slowly quietened down as a slow gold glowing filled the room, signalling the departure of the Nikolai spirit and the blonde mages exhaustion as she fell into a fitful sleep.

When Lucy finally awoke, darkness had fallen outside. She slowly stretched her aching body and made her way towards the kitchen. A growl erupted from her stomach and she opened her fridge, still full without unexpected guests. The light illuminated her small kitchen, throwing shadows across the room as she retrieved a handful of grapes. The light diminished as she closed the door and made her way to the living room. "At least my food bill has gone down since they left," Lucy muttered to herself.

"Isn't that a relief." A voice replied from the darkness. Lucy dropped her bowl in shock, china shattering on the floor. She ignored the sharp pain as pieces ricocheted and sliced her legs.

"Who's there?" She shouted into the dark apartment. A low chuckle sounded as the light came on, temporarily blinding the young girl. A man sat on her couch, his legs crossed and arms stretched wide across the back. Lucy reached for her keys on her belt but grasped at empty air.

"Looking for these?" The man held out a leather pouch with Lucy's celestial spirits inside. "You really shouldn't leave these lying around."

Lucy growled at him, "I didn't." The man grinned at her, a smile that made Lucy's gut twist.

"That's right. By the way, you really should cover up more when you sleep. Skirts ride up, things get…exposed." A shiver ran through Lucy at the thought of this man watching her sleep.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man stood and began exploring the room, "Who am I? Well, Miss Heartfilia, by my Guild's code, I cannot divulge my name, only that the Southern Wolves send their regards." He stopped and picked up Lucy's novel. She started forward only to find her feet glued to the floor. "Handy thing, shadow magic. It gives form to nothing in order to make it something. Quite beautiful don't you think?" he gestured to Lucy's feet where thick black tendrils had leaked from dark corners to wrap around her ankles. "As for what I want? Well I'm simply delivering a message." The man made his way towards her, flicking his hands slightly as more shadows wrapped around her to secure her wrists. He stopped in front of her. "Such a pretty specimen. Shame the client asked for you not to be harmed." He picked up a strand of blonde hair from Lucy's shoulder and twirled it around his finger. As he leaned in, he brought it up to his face and took a deep sniff. Lucy pulled away but the shadows only grew tighter and she gasped as her ankles and wrists began to be sliced from them. "tch tch, you may want to rethink trying to escape. They said I couldn't hurt you, not that I couldn't have my fun. Trust me, you don't want me to have my fun so I wouldn't do anything to anger me." He withdrew a letter from his jacket pocket and grasped the front of her shirt, pulling it away from her chest. Lucy tried to pull away again, ignoring the blood flowing from her wounds. He simply smirked and tucked the letter between her breasts. "There now, wasn't so bad was it?" He took a step away from her and began heading for the door. "Miss Heartfilia, I do hope you decide to ignore that letter. Maybe then we can see each other again." He smiled at her again and Lucy felt herself choking back angry tears. "Until then, my lady." He left and the shadows released her, retreating back into the corners of the room.

Lucy sunk to the floor, wrenching the envelope from beneath her shirt and threw it away from her. Clutching at her wrists, she made her way to the keys the man had dropped on the couch cushion. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" she called, collapsing to the floor as the tears began to fall. A golden glow enveloped the room.

"You called, Princess." Lucy sobbed and silently held out her wrists. Virgo understood and began to bandage her masters wrists and ankles, not daring to speak as Lucy continued to cry. Once she had been patched up, Lucy thanked Virgo and opened the letter she had been left as her spirit cleaned up the broken bowl. She read it many times over before she moved again, not even noticing when the maid dismissed herself. Slowly she made her way over to her desk and began writing letters of her own.

It had been little over a week since Wendy had last seen her blonde friend and she was beginning to get worried. Holding Carla, the young dragonslayer made her way over to the table Team Natsu had claimed for the day.

"Natsu?" The pink haired man looked over and grinned at the girl.

"Yo, what's up Wendy?"

"Have you seen Lucy around lately? I haven't seen her for a while and I'm starting to get worried."

"Who?" Wendy stared at him in disbelief as recognition hit the man, "Oh, yeah, Lucy. She's…" he glanced around the Guildhall, searching for a head of golden hair. He reached up and put a hand on his neck. "Good question." He turned to the bar, "Hey, Mira! Is Luce out on a mission?"

The white haired bartender quickly checked the log book and shook her head, "Lucy hasn't been out on one for over two weeks."

Natsu stood and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Hey, has anyone seen Lucy lately?" a hush fell over the Guild as everyone looked around for the Celestial mage. A sigh came from the bar where the master sat cross legged, staring at his drink.

"I'm disappointed in my children. Lucy Heartfilia left the Guild over a week ago. She is no longer a Fairy Tail Wizard."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence followed the Master's words for a few seconds. Then all hell broke loose. An uproar started, people yelling and shouting, demanding answers. The old man closed his eyes as his children swallowed him, crowding around until their noise was deafening.

"Silence you brats!" Makarov's fist grew as he smashed a nearby bar stool to splinters. A hush fell around the room as the mages waited for his next words. "I'm ashamed of my family. How could you have been so ignorant of one of your owns pain?"

Natsu pushed his way through the bodies until he reached the master, "What do you mean she's gone? She wouldn't have just left! Not without telling any of us…without telling me!" Makarov eyed the boy before him before retrieving a letter from his jacket. "Erza, if you could. Please read this to everyone."

Erza reached over and took the paper, unfolding it as she began to read.

"My dear Fairy Tail Family,

Please know that I didn't want to leave but it is best for all of us that I did. As much as I hope you will hear these words soon, it has probably been a while as I've asked the Master to keep my words safe until they are asked for. This means you've finally noticed my absence. I forgive you for not noticing sooner but over the past two months, I've realised I am no longer needed at Fairy Tail. You have your friend back and I'm glad I got the opportunity to be part of your family, even as a temporary replacement.

Master, you've been more of a father than mine ever was and I am proud to have been one of your children, no matter how briefly. Thank you.

Erza, you are the sister I've always wished for. You have protected me more times than I can count and your strength became something I took to my own heart. I'm just sad it has failed me this time.-"

Erza suddenly stopped, tears rolling down her cheeks and she handed the paper to Gray to continue.

He cleared his throat and found his place, his own tears threatening to spill.

"Mira, my mother died when I was young but somehow you managed to take her place. You had enormous shoes to fill and I'm proud to say you've filled them well," Mira broke down behind her counter, "I'm glad your family is whole again and wish you every happiness.

Gray, for someone who works with such cold material, you have one of the warmest hearts I've ever known. Never let it freeze and continue to love your family as much as I feel you have loved me.

Wendy, you are the best little sister I could have asked for. Stay strong and never let fear darkened your pure soul.

Gajeel, thank you for trying your best to keep me company these past few months. We've both been left out but I'm glad we at least had each other, no matter how much you'll deny being my friend.

Levy, I left you my manuscript. Where I'm going, I'll have no use for it and at least I can leave it in the hands of someone I love.

Happy, I'm sorry for leaving. I've paid for six months' worth of fish at your favourite market stall. Hopefully this is enough for you to forgive me.

Natsu, where do I begin. You brought me to Fairy Tail and you gave me a home. I could not be more grateful for that. To say you are my best friend is the best description I can give you face to face. But seeing as I'll never see you again, I think it's safe to say now. I love you. To be honest I think I always have, from the moment we met in Hargeon. I know you don't feel the same and I'm happy you have Lisanna back now but I had to say it at least once. It's breaking my heart just to think about leaving you but you haven't needed me for a while and to me, your happiness is what matters most. Please be happy.

I'm sorry I can't tell you all where I've gone or why. Just please know it was for the safety of the Guild, my family, that I left. Knowing I'll never get to see my family again breaks me in more ways than I can count but I ask you this, my last request as a member of Fairy Tail. Please don't come looking for me. I hope you can forgive me.

Love always,

Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Gray folded the letter and handed it back to Master Makarov, not bothering to wipe away the tears he shed. Natsu stared at his guildmates, all in various states of distress and despair. He laughed, "This is a joke, right? She's not actually gone, she can't be." Everyone evaded his gaze, looking away and avoiding his questions. "Master, tell me this is a joke!"

"Natsu, this is no joke. Lucy came to me and explained why she had to leave. I cannot tell you why or where she has gone. She no longer has the Guild emblem. She is gone and I forbid you from finding her, do you understand?" Natsu felt his body heat up. Everyone moved away from him as he ignited, fire covering every inch of his flesh. Pain lanced through his heart. No one stopped him as the fiery mage ran through the doors towards Strawberry Street.

Lucy read through the letter again as the train made its way through the countryside. She'd been travelling for days now, weaving an untraceable journey across Fiore. The night the Southern Wolf had broken into her home, her heart had broken. She had hoped her father had given up in his attempts to return Lucy to the Heartfilia Estate but her luck had run out it seemed. The message had been clear. Return or the Fairy Tail would be destroyed, no matter the cost. Memories of Phantom Lord had haunted her, how close she'd been to Fairy Tail's destruction, because of her. She wouldn't risk any more harm befalling those she loved, no matter if they no longer loved her. The Heartfilia Konzern was coming closer and Lucy repressed the urge to reach for her keys. She'd been ordered not to call on the spirits or risk them being taken away from her. As much as she wanted their presence, she resisted, taking a deep breath before letting it shudder out of her lungs. The train had finally reached the station and as she exited, a carriage stood across from the entrance, waiting for her.

"Miss Heartfilia." The driver merely held the door for her and closed it behind her. Lucy sighed, sitting back and watching the towns dwindling behind her. The closer she got, the tenser she began, pain etched on her face as she arrived at the place she'd tried so hard to leave behind.

"She's gone. She's actually gone." Natsu heard his voice crack as he stood in the apartment, devoid of any presence apart from himself. Happy flew in the window behind him, watching as his friend fell to his knees.

"Lusshhy! Luussshhy!" the exceed cried into the apartment, flying around in each room until returning to Natsu, tears flowing freely down the blue creature's face. "Why would she leave us?"

Natsu clenched his fist and stared at the floor, "She didn't. There's no way she'd leave willingly. We're her family, her nakama. She…she said she…she loves me." Natsu felt the damn break as he began to sob. For the first time he could remember, Happy didn't reply with his usual 'she liiiiikes you'. Instead he just flew into Natsu's chest crying with him as they held each other. After a while the tears stopped and Natsu stood, the exceed vaulting into the air. He walked over to her bed and picked up her pillow, clutching it to his chest and inhaling her diminishing scent of strawberries and vanilla. Slowly, he steeled himself, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Come on, happy. We're going to find her. Screw what the Master said, I'm not going to let her leave. Not until I hurt the bastards that did this to her." The boy and his exceed jumped from the window, stilling as he picked up her light scent. They began running towards the train station, not bothering to notice a shadow watching them from the alley, a sadistic grin on it's face.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this one is so short but I'll try to make the next chapter a lot more exciting. Hope you enjoy

Lucy couldn't help the tear that escaped her eyes as she stared at her reflection. The gown fell to her ankles, covering the legs she usually flaunted. It drew in at her waist, cinched to make her as thin as possible, a task the hidden corset underneath took to the extreme. Each breath pushed her bosom up, her chest slightly exposed by the dipped neckline. Sleeves hung off her upper arms, their only purpose serving as restrictions to her movements. Without Cancer's help, Lucy had only managed a simple bun, her bangs curling down until the touched the deep blue of her dress. She couldn't help but remember the last time she stood in this room, in front of this mirror. That time she'd had help from friendly maids, people she'd known since birth. That time she'd been sure she would leave this house, no matter what. This time she was alone and certain she wasn't going anywhere. Taking a last deep breath, Lucy straightened her posture and rose her chin high, hoping a false sense of confidence would keep her from crying again. A knock sounded at the door and an unfamiliar man led her towards her father's study. Images of her childhood flooded her mind, the corset no longer the only thing almost suffocating her. They arrived at a pair of large oak doors and the man knocked before opening them, ushering her into the room. They closed behind her and Lucy was left alone. Her confident façade faltered as she looked towards the far end of the room. Her father sat behind his desk, not bothering to glance up at her entrance, scribbling away on numerous documents. The last time she'd seen her father, she'd ripped her dress, told him to leave Fairy Tail alone and promised she'd never become his pawn again. What a liar she'd become. Forcing her feet forward, Lucy made her way over to him until she stood a foot from his desk. Jude Heartfilia merely continued writing on his beloved business papers and Lucy couldn't help but feel disgust for the man. A man who'd ignored a grieving child and retracting all love from her. A man who'd hurt so many of her nakama in a misguided attempt to force her into marriage. Who'd hurt Levy, Erza, Jet, Droy, Reedus and so many others she cared about. Who'd almost killed Natsu and Master Makarov in his attempts and had broken her heart in the process. And now here she was, doing exactly what here Guild had tried so hard to stop.

"Lucy." He finally placed his pen down and looked up to acknowledge his daughter, "I'm glad you decided to cooperate at last. It's a shame it's taken you this long to come to your senses." Lucy felt something akin to a growl try to escape her lips but she forced it back down.

"It's not as if I had to a choice in the matter." She replied, her voice betraying only a minute part of her anger. He merely watched her for a few seconds before rising and standing to face the window.

"Of course you had a choice. You could have been foolish and allow that silly Guild of yours to perish in the history books. Fortunately, you chose correctly in avoiding that fate. I understand my letter didn't include all the details for your return." He turned towards her, "The Heartfilia Konzern in falling into bankruptcy. After your little stunt refusing Duke Sawarr's hand in marriage, the Junelle's have decided to ignore any future attempts of a merger and have instead taking it upon themselves to buy out Heartfilia Railways from underneath me. The only solution to this is to successfully merge with another company." Lucy felt her stomach churn. She had known this would be the case but even so, it hurt that her father saw her only as a business opportunity. "In two days' time, a party will be held to announce your engagement to Duke Fornax at which point you will make your way to Lupinus where you will be married." Lucy died inside. In just two days the business world of Fiore would know she had been claimed and shortly after her freedom would be stripped of her forever. "Now, I understand you would not tarnish your mother's memory any further than you already have and allow the Heartfilia name to fall into disrepute," 'Low blow.' Lucy thought, "and as such I've arranged for a guard of such to ensure you will not disobey me again." Jude Heartfilia resumed his position at his desk. "There is one last matter to discuss before you retire to your room. Your magic." Lucy stiffened and instinctively reached for the keys she usually kept at her hip, fingers brushing empty air as she remembered she'd left them in her room.

"What about my magic?" she asked.

"As mentioned in my letter, you are now forbidden from using it. I understand you have formed contracts with these Celestial Spirits. As you have no need for them anymore, I expect you to terminate your contracts. As a curtesy, I will allow you to dispose of them yourself, but, if you should decide to call any of them forth before they leave your possession, this privilege will be revoked and I shall arrange their departure myself. Is this understood? A young lady such as yourself has no need for such things and I expect you to obey this order. That is all." He waved his hand in a manner of dismissal and promptly began ignoring her, returning to his work. Lucy froze. Give up her Spirits? Her last remaining friends? Yet if she disobeyed they would forcefully be taken from her. She had no choice.

Lucy walked as calmly as she could from the room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, she ran. Her feet had taken her to the entrance of the house and it was only as she reached for the door handle that she remembered her father's letter. 'Try and disobey my orders and Fairy Tail will face a much greater threat than that of Phantom Lord. This time, they will be destroyed for good.' As much as Lucy loved her spirits, she would not allow any more harm to fall upon her nakama because of her. Slowly, she retracted her hand from the door and made her way to her room. As soon as the door closed behind her, she threw herself sobbing onto the bed, her heart hurting more than ever before. Gradually she steeled her resolve and her sobs quietened. Reaching for her keys, she clutched them to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered to them. A voice came from the corner of the room.

"Miss Heartfilia, we meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

All she could see was fire. Fire and blood. A girl lay surrounded by both, her clothes and hair showing only the slightest of blonde in between the red. A guttural scream sounded over the fire and a single word echoed through the room. "Lucy!"

"Carla? Carla, are you okay?" Wendy gently poked at the white feline. Carla just shook her head and went back to her tea. She really wished this wasn't one of her visions, but she knew the truth. Lucy Heartfilia was going to die.

Two days. It had only been two days since Lucy's house arrest and yet she could already feel herself beginning to break. It didn't help that she was constantly being watched. Lucy thought back to her first night back in this house.

"Miss Heartfilia, we meet again." Lucy spun to face the voice. Standing in the darkened corner of her room was none other than the Southern Wolves thug that had broken into her apartment. Looking at him now, she saw what she hadn't a week ago. The man was tall, not crazy Elfman tall, but tall enough. Thick wavy black hair framed his face and stubble coated his chin. A scar ran across a crooked nose and Lucy suspected it had been broken more than once in his life. His eyes were what creeped Lucy out the most. They were black. Not a slight grey or any other variation of the colour. Pure shadow. They held a sense of madness that made Lucy's skin crawl. He was in his early twenties but anyone who looked in those eyes could tell he'd done more than a few sadistic things in his short life. "Tch, tch, have you forgotten the rules already?" he nodded towards her keys. She'd subconsciously taken Leo's key out of the pouch and grasped it tightly against her palm. The metal began humming slightly and Lucy forced her magic into a barrier to stop the lion spirit from calling himself forward. She put his key back and looked at the man.

"What are you doing here?" she remembered the way he'd touched her last time and shifted her feet into the stance Gajeel had taught her, her thumb coming to rest across the knuckles of her fists. He chuckled at her defensive attempts.

"Why, I'm your new babysitter of course." He stepped forward, "I've been hired to keep you from being naughty. Your father has given me permission to use whatever means necessary to keep you in line." He moved closer until he was in front of Lucy. Once again, he'd moved his shadows and she couldn't move. Without Virgo to clean her up, Lucy decided not to bother trying to escape. He reached out and grasped her chin, tilting her head up to face him. "That means, essentially, that I can do _whatever_ I want with you, as long as I deem it necessary of course. Like this." He turned her head and licked her cheek, Lucy trying not to be sick as his breath fanned across her face. "You see, you'd been crying, so it was _necessary_ to get rid of those delicious tear stains." He released her from his grip and moved to the door, "Seeing as we'll be spending most of our time together, I suppose you need something to call me. Maleic will do." He gave her a sickening smile, "We are going to have so much fun together." He left, leaving Lucy to wallow in her misery.

That had been two days ago, and Maleic had used every opportunity to touch her, to make her squirm just because he could. He'd told her when they first met that she wouldn't like his idea of fun. It didn't take Lucy long to agree with him. She finished fastening her dress and looked into the mirror. For the first time, his reflection wasn't there. Now that her father had actively given him orders, Maleic had given up his pastime of making Lucy change in front of him. For her protection, of course. It had been humiliating but she'd had no choice but to obey. Now with him gone, she felt herself relax a miniscule amount. The dress she wore was no ordinary dress. This was her engagement party dress. It was a deep ruby red and had one of the deepest necklines Lucy had ever worn. The fabric fell to her ankle on one side of her legs and was gathered on the other, bringing the hem line up until it rested just below her hip, causing most of her left leg to be exposed. Though this was her engagement party, Lucy knew she was still on display to be sold. If someone decided they wanted her and were willing to offer more than Duke Fornax, her engagement would be cancelled and she would be sold off to the highest bidder. She was livestock and this was the auction. As depressing as this thought was, Lucy couldn't help admire her reflection. She wondered what Natsu would say if he saw her dressed like this. Would he like it? Or would he be as oblivious as he usually was and not notice any difference? Lucy sighed. Probably the latter. She allowed herself to be encased in her delusion, imagining that she would walk down the stairs and waiting in the ballroom would be her true family. She imagined each of her friends congratulating her as she made her way over to him. He would take her hand and she would fall in love all over again. She wouldn't be engaged to some stranger, instead, a pink haired dragonslayer. He would kiss the ring he put on her finger and they would dance all night, celebrating the life they would soon start together. A knock brought her out of her paradise and Lucy sighed. Time to return to reality.

Lucy smiled. Not a real smile. She hadn't smiled properly since she'd left Magnolia and her face ached from keeping her face in a false position. The music ended and she gave a small curtsey to the man she'd been dancing with. She'd lost count of how many men she danced with already tonight, each one of them more handsy than the last. She politely excused herself and made her way towards the bar. Ordering a drink, Lucy allowed herself a moments rest, her feet aching in the ridiculous heels she'd been made to wear. A few more hours and Lucy would retire to her room, taking a bottle of the strongest alcohol she could find with her.

"May I have this dance?" Lucy screamed internally, just wanting a few minutes to herself. She turned, intending to politely decline. Instead she found herself frozen in shock. His usual black suit had been upgraded to something more formal and his sunglasses were nowhere to be seen. She quickly scanned the area, noticing her father speaking to a group of men she'd already danced with. Taking his ringed hand, Lucy allowed herself to be led towards the dance floor. Once the music had started and she was sure no one was paying her any attention, Lucy frowned at her partner.

"Loke, what the hell are you doing here?" the Lion spun her gently before bringing her close and resting his hand on her hip.

"Well, Princess, is that anyway to greet your hero?" he smirked at her. Lucy groaned.

"I didn't call for a hero. What are you doing here? You can't be seen!" Lucy gave another glance around the room and led Loke towards the door. Making her way down the corridor, she made sure no one was around before shoving him into a spare bedroom and locking the door behind them. "Seriously, Loke, why are you here?"

All cheerfulness evaporated from his face, "Are you kidding me? You haven't called any of us out for ages and you actually blocked my gate the other day. Your spirits are worried about you. This was the only way you'd tell me what the hell is going on!" Lucy felt her tears coming again and sat on the bed, her face in her hands. Loke barely heard her whisper 'I'm sorry'. Giving her a soft smile, Loke sat on the bed beside her and drew her in for a hug. "No need to apologise, seeing you in that dress is sorry enough." Lucy gave a choked laugh and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "Now Princess, care to explain the situation? Where are we anyway?" Lucy sighed and pulled back, taking his hand in hers.

"We're at the Heartfilia Konzern. I left Fairy Tail." Loke stared at her in shock.

"Why the fuck did you do that?! Fairy Tail's your home!" Lucy squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

"Fairy Tail _was_ my home. They didn't need me anymore," Loke made to interrupt but Lucy kept talking, "and I did it to save them. My father, he promised he'd destroy Fairy Tail if I didn't do what he wanted. It wouldn't have been like last time. Phantom Lord was a legal guild and they weren't strong enough to take them down. This time he was going to send guilds from under the Balam Alliance. Not just one either. His company is in trouble. You don't know my father; if he wants something, he won't stop until he gets it."

"But how does dragging you back here save his company?"

Lucy didn't bother to stop the tears this time, "Tomorrow I'm to head to Lupinus where I'll be married to Duke Fornax. He will then give my father the financial means to keep the company going. I had to leave Fairy Tail and marry this stranger otherwise the Guild would be destroyed and everyone would die." Lucy looked up at Loke and he was shocked by how utterly broken she was. It hurt to see her like this. "I can't put them through that again. Not after the Phantom Lord battle. You guys were fighting for me and I almost got you all killed!" she buried her head in his chest again and sobbed, "I can't do that to you guys again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd kill myself before I'd let that happen." Lucy felt hands tighten on her arms and she was wrenched backwards. Loke snarled at her, his face closer to that of a real lion then Lucy had ever seen before. She stared at him in shock.

"Don't even fucking joke about that! You saved my life and I'm sworn to save yours. Don't you ever say that to me again, you got it, Lucy? I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you, why the hell would I let you do the same to yourself?"

Lucy hugged him again, "It doesn't matter anymore, I won't have to do anything," she whispered so he could only just hear her. Suddenly she jerked herself away from him and stood, pulling her with him as she exited the room and made her way towards another. She dragged him inside and locked the door again. This time Loke knew it was her room. Little pieces of Lucy littered it. An inkstained desk sat in the corner and pictures of her with an older woman were everywhere. She let go of him and made her way to the cabinet beside her bed. Opening the drawer, she pulled out her keys. Loke tensed, ready to stop her from forcing him back to the Celestial Spirit realm. She sat on the bed and stroked the keys lovingly, a type of sadness Loke had never seen clouding her features.

"Lucy-" he began.

"There was another condition my father put in place, you know. You wanted to know why I hadn't called any of you out?" Loke felt as if someone had just kicked him in the gut. This wasn't going to be good. "There were two things I had to do. One was to not call on my spirits. If he found that I had, it wouldn't have mattered if I stayed or not. Fairy Tail would feel the consequences. He made sure I was being watched so I couldn't even if I wanted to. The second," Lucy stood and walked over to him, "was that I had to give you up." She reached up and held his cheek gently, "I know you swore you would protect me, but that's not your job anymore." Realization dawned on him and Loke made a sound of protest before she put her finger to his lips. Normally he'd be happy at how close she was, how soft her fingers felt on his lips but Loke felt nothing but agony. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. Please forgive me. Make sure everyone goes to a good home. I couldn't bear to see them get hurt any more than they already have been. Keep Aries with you. She needs you." Lucy tucked her keys into his hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping away.

"Lucy, please, don't do this. We'll figure something out, I promise." Loke was crying now and she smiled gently at him.

"I've been putting this off for as long as I can."

"But you can't! We love you. Lucy, I love you!" he took a step forward and she moved back.

Smiling through her tears, she drew on her power, "I release my spirits from their contracts!" Loke felt as though something in him had broken. He reached out as he felt himself being torn away from this world, his body already glowing golden. She passed through his hand, his body no longer solid. "I'm sorry," she said again, her words breaking as sobs racked through her, "I love you too." She slowly disappeared as the spirit world assembled around him. Suddenly he was alone. Looking down, he saw he still held her keys, though he could no longer feel the link to her from any of them. He let out a feral scream into the emptiness.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about midday when Natsu finally arrived at the Guildhall. The trail had gone cold and he could no longer follow Lucy's sent around Fiore. Wherever she'd gone, she really didn't want to be found. He'd ridden more trains in the last three days then he'd ever hoped to and he'd finally lost her in Crocus. As much as he hated it, Happy had convinced him to come back to Magnolia to try and find some more information and to recover from the worst motion sickness he'd ever endured. Pushing open the doors, he'd hoped to find the Guild as lively as ever but he was sorely disappointed. Everyone was as depressed as he felt. No one was fighting, no one was laughing. Almost everyone was drinking quietly at their respected tables, still hurting from the news of losing their nakama. Even the Thunder Legion looked miserable and Nastu didn't even remember them being at all close to Lucy. Sighing, he made his way over to where Erza and Gray sat. They barely acknowledged his presence. Erza sat staring at a still full plate of strawberry cake and Gray rested his head on the table, fully dressed for the first time since Natsu could remember. He waved at Mira and she headed over with a mug of beer for him. There was no bounce in her step, no evil glint in her eyes as she imagined different couples, no happiness at all. Setting down the drink, Mira gently squeezed his shoulder and returned to her place behind the bar.

"No luck then?" Gray finally sat up and looked at his rival. There was defeat in his voice but even Natsu could see the flicker of hope in his eyes. It was painful to crush it.

"Nothing. I followed her scent everywhere. She went to Hargeon, Onibus, Oak Town, Cedar, Acalypha, Oshibana, even Borwatt. I lost her around Crocus." He took a sip of his drink before slamming it down on the table, not caring at the looks he got from nearby Guildmates, "I just don't get it! All she did was get off the train, walk once around each place and get straight back on a train again." Natsu felt his stomach heave again at the thought of those death contraptions. "What is she doing?" Gray didn't bother replying, just nodded once and resumed his previous position.

"Natsu, did you not understand the Master's order? He told you not to look for Lucy." Erza said calmly from his side, "Lucy asked us in her letter not to look for her. It sounds as if she was purposely trying to lead you off her trail." Natsu ignored the sadness in her voice in favour of his anger.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" he stood, hitting the table. Guild members looked shocked at his outburst from around the room.

"Natsu?" Happy asked quietly.

"I don't care if she doesn't want to be found! I don't care what Master said. She's Lucy! You can't just expect me to let her leave!" Before he understood what was happening an armoured fist impacted his face, sending him flying into the bar. Mira stepped to the side as he left a Natsu shaped dent in the wood.

Erza stood, pain lacing her voice as she finally released all the emotions she'd shoved below her calm exterior. "She already left, Natsu! She's gone! We treated her like dirt, ignored her for months and we didn't even realise she gone until it was too late! Even if we want her back, we don't deserve her! You're not the only one who loved her, you know. Master and Lucy told us to leave her alone. Can't you even respect one of her wishes?" Nastu growled as he stood up, shaking off the pounding in his head.

"I would if it was truly what she wanted. You just don't get it, do you? Lucy wouldn't just leave, not without good reason. Don't you find it just the tiniest bit odd that nobody knows why she left? We're her family, her home!"

Erza thought his words through for a moment. It was true she found it suspicious Lucy had left without reason or warning but it pained Erza that she truly believed her next words, "Maybe we aren't her home anymore." The flames that had encased Natsu's fist sputtered and died in shock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She said we didn't need her anymore. We've forgotten about her since we got back from Edolas. Maybe she truly believed we didn't love her anymore. It's the same reason Lucy left her father, isn't it?"

Gajeel stood from his seat next to Levy, "She's got a point, Flame Brain." He made his way over to the group, ignoring the looks he got from everyone else, ignoring the flash of heat as Natsu's fists lit up again. "We all heard that letter. She said she loved you but can you even remember the last time you spoke to her, or even _saw_ Bunnygirl?" Natsu racked his brain for an answer but couldn't supply one. "Wendy? When was the last time you saw her?" The young Dragonslayer made her way tentatively towards the group, arms holding Carla to her chest.

"Almost two weeks ago. She waved at me when she left the Guildhall." Wendy looked down, "She looked sad."

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, "Same day I last saw her. Now I don't give a shit about you guys but I owe Bunnygirl a lot. She forgave me for everything I did to her and went out of her way to make sure I had someone to talk to, same way she forgave those morons for that Thunder Palace thing." He pointed to the Thunder Legion who merely nodded in agreement, letting the 'morons' comment slide for now. "You dumbasses didn't have to watch her fall apart. Me and Wendy did." The girl nodded fiercely through her tears. "You know what one of the last things she said to me was? She said she missed you. You sat less than ten feet from her and she missed you. Now explain why the hell you think she'd stick around only to be ignored for the rest of her life?" Natsu stared at him with his mouth hanging open. He felt a crack through his heart and pain flared through his body. Did they really treat her so badly? He'd ignored the woman he loved in favour of spending time with his childhood sweetheart. Of course she'd leave.

Looking around the room, he saw the same guilt he felt reflected in almost every face of every Fairy Tail member. Gray stared at Gajeel in shock whilst Erza clutched at her heart, eyes closed in grief. Levy merely sat there crying as Pantherlily patted her shoulder. Mira had dropped the glass she was drying and stood amongst the shards as she also cried, Elfman pulling his sister close as he whispered something about this whole thing not being man.

"Do you understand now, my child?" Makarov had appeared on his balcony, drawn by the shouting. "Lucy did as she felt she had to. You cannot take that from her."

Natsu stared at the Old Man, emotions tearing him apart from the inside. "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she say that was how she felt?"

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" Gajeel roared at him, "She tried to! She didn't want to get between you and Lisanna so she stayed quiet but I watched her try to talk to all of you at least once. You were all so enamoured by the She-Demon's sister that you didn't even notice her." Gajeel looked ready to blow, "I watched her walk up to all of you only to get brushed aside. You know what the worst was though? She tried to talk to you once, Fire Dick. She put her hand on your shoulder and what did you do? You pushed her hand away without a fucking glance. You could see her heart breaking."

"Gajeel's right, Natsu." Wendy spoke up, "She couldn't have said anything because you weren't listening. I love you like a brother but you broke her heart. I can't forgive you for that. How could Lucy?" Wendy had never been so harsh with him and Natsu realised how badly he'd fucked up.

The Guild doors opened behind him as he spoke up again, "That just means I have to find her more! She needs to know that I'm sorry, that I love her! I need to bring her back and show her she still has a family and that we still love her! Please Gramps, you have to let me go get her back!"

"You'll be too late." Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. They'd never seen him look so rough. His suit was rumpled and dirty, his hair looked as if he'd run his fingers through it so many times he'd lost count, and his voice was hollow, none of the usual energy and flirtation they'd become so used to. His sunglasses kept his eyes hidden but the lack of any expression from his face was bad.

"Loke?" Gray stood up as everyone around them slowly reached the same realization. "Loke! What the hell, where's Lucy?" Loke ignored Gray's question and moved further into the Guild. Natsu grabbed onto his jacket, holding him by the lappels.

"You heard him. You're her spirit, aren't you? So where is she?" Natsu yelled at the spirit. Loke muttered something that not even the Dragonslayers could hear. "What did you say?" Loke shoved Natsu away from him.

"I said I'm not her spirit anymore. None of us are." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the key pouch that Natsu instantly recognised as hers. "Take them, please. I can't look at them anymore." He pushed the keys into Natsu's hands.

"But that's not possible." Levy walked up to him, "The only way a spirit's contract can be broken is if the spirit breaks the terms set between the mage and themselves, or the wizard-oh god." Levy collapsed, Gajeel catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Or the wizard what?" Natsu demanded.

"A contract can be broken if the mage in question dies." Makarov answered, jumping down from his balcony.

Loke growled and made to attack the master, being stopped as Gray and Erza held him back, "You bastard!" The Guild looked on in shock as Loke tried to get to the master, his sunglasses being knocked off to show pure murderous rage in his eyes. Natsu saw redness from crying and felt himself go cold. 'if the mage in question dies.' Those words repeated in his mind, everything around him fading away as they finally had meaning. No, she couldn't be. Lucy can't be dead. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Natsu was brought back as Loke continued his struggles against his Guildmates. Erza and Gray had been joined by Gajeel and Elfman as they tried to hold him back, "You did this to her, you selfish prick!" Master Makarov watched him in shock as the rest of the Guild tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Loke, tell me. Tell me it's not true. Please." Natsu quietly begged. The shock of hearing Natsu Dragneel use the word 'please' halted Loke in his efforts. Slowly the others let him go, staying close in case he tried to attack the Master again.

Loke breathed deeply, reigning in his anger before answering. "She's not dead, at least not yet."

"Then how?" Levy asked, wiping away the tears she'd shed.

Loke growled again, "She broke our contracts off. She released us all."

Erza frowned, "Why would she do that? Lucy loves her spirits." Loke flinched and glared at the Master again.

"She did it to save your sorry asses." He started towards Makarov again but Gray held him back, "She did all of this because you can't look after your own fucking Guild, you asshole! How could you just abandon her like that?" Everyone turned towards the Master.

"Master," Erza stared at him, "What is Loke talking about? Why did Lucy leave?"

"When she came to me, she was very upset. She said she wanted to leave the Guild because she didn't belong here anymore. She felt that she needed to go out and make her own way in life without being fully dependant on her friends here. She said she wasn't needed in Fairy Tail and that she wanted to find her own happiness, even if it meant leaving." Makarov stroked his moustache in thought, "I am starting to believe, however, that she may have been concealing something from me. It hurts that my own child would feel the need to lie to me, I must say."

Loke stopped struggling and fell to his knees, "She really didn't tell you?" he gave a choked laugh, "Of course she lied. It's just like her to do something like this."

"Excuse me," Gajeel said, "but am I the only one actually listening? Oi, you overgrown cat! What do you mean that Bunnygirl isn't dead 'yet'? And why the hell would we be too late?"

Carla struggled out of Wendy's arms and faced Master, "Gajeel is right. Lucy is in danger. A short while ago I had a vision." Everyone focused on the small feline, "I didn't say anything because I was uncertain as to what was happening."

"Child, please tell us what you saw. We must know everything if we are to make sense of this situation." Makarov told her.

Carla glanced at Natsu, wary of his already pained expression, "It wasn't too clear. It was as if the room was on fire and blood was everywhere. There was a body on the ground covered in both. Their hair was mostly red from the blood but I could see blonde patches. At the end I heard someone scream her name." Carla took a deep breath, "They screamed 'Lucy'." There was a shocked silence at her words.

Wendy choked through her tears, "Carla, why didn't you say anything?"

Before she could reply, Natsu had grabbed Loke by the throat, "Start talking. Now!" he hissed. Loke pushed him away and stood, moving to a nearby chair. He put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath before facing the Guild.

"I don't know everything so bear with me. Lucy hadn't called any of us through the gate for over a week and the other day she actually blocked me from coming through. We could all feel that something was up. She was sad all the time and other times she was just downright scared, but she never called us. Last night she wasn't paying attention so I slipped through. Got me really confused for a moment. She was at this big fancy party so why was she upset? Damn, you should have seen her. That _dress_! Sexiest thing I'd ever seen, and that's saying something." Natsu growled at him, "Yeah, yeah, calm down. I get it. She loves you, you love her. Trust me, I won't interfere with that." Erza cleared her throat, "Right, so she was pretty pissed off with me and she took me away to talk. She left Fairy Tail to protect the Guild, Old Man. Now that I think of it, you never would have allowed her to leave if you knew the truth. Her father has her." Gajeel swore, "She said that after everyone got so hurt the first time, she wouldn't put you at risk again. Turns out her dear old dad has some connections with Dark Guilds and is holding that over her head. He's-" Loke snarled, fury rising to the surface again. "He's marrying her off to save his business, using Fairy Tail to keep her in line." A collective roar of outrage rose around the Guild. Natsu had now fully burst into flames in rage. How dare he do that to her? How dare he take Lucy from him and sell her off to save his own ass? Natsu was going to kill Jude Heartfilia. "It gets worse." Loke broke through the noise. "He made her give up her keys, all of her magic under the same threat. And now she's defenceless." A crazed look took hold of Loke's eyes, "Please, you have to save her! He'll kill her!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Gajeel growled. He was pissed off enough at this point. How was this situation going to get worse?

"Lucy gave me her keys when she nullified our contracts but she did something else. For some reason, I can't open my gate anywhere near her. By the time I finally managed to get through to the Heartfilia Estate, she'd already left. I can't find her so I got Crux to look into the guy she's set to marry, some Duke Fornax bloke."

"Shit, Cosplayer's in trouble." Everyone turned in surprise as Bixlow stood up, "The Thunder Legion did a security job for him a few years back. He's been married three times already and after a couple of weeks every one of his wives has turned up dead."

"It's true. There's never been enough evidence to convict so he's stayed free," Freed interjected, "He's notorious for it. Jude Heartfilia would have been well aware of this fact before he promised Miss Lucy to him for marriage." Natsu felt his hatred for Lucy's father increase tenfold.

"She knows it as well. She said she'd kill herself if anything happened to the Guild because of her, but that she wouldn't have to. She knows she going to die." Loke was sobbing now.

"Where is she? You said she left already, right?" Loke shrunk away from Natsu's flames.

"I don't know where she is, like I told you. I can't get near her. All I know is she's headed towards Lupinus. It's about a two-day journey from the Heartfilia place. She won't be going by train, too much risk of being spotted by another mage and she'll be guarded. She mentioned someone was keeping watch on her. She left this morning so she'll have to stop for the night. That's your best chance of getting her back. Please," Loke begged, "you have to get her back."

"Happy!" Natsu put out his flames as the exceed grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Aye, sir!" They left the Guild before anyone could say anything else.

"Right, Brats! Listen up!" Makarov yelled, "We have one of our own to save. Gajeel, Wendy, go with him. We'll need those noses of yours to track her down. Take a lacrima with you so you can keep in touch." They nodded before their respective exceeds followed Happy's example and flew them out of the Guild. "Erza, Gray, Mira, Levy. I want you to go after them. Grab an SE-vehicle from the shop down the road. Tell them I sent you and that it's an emergency. Get Lucy back and make sure Natsu doesn't destroy half the country." The wizards nodded and ran out after the Dragonslayers. "Thunder Legion, I want you to head to Era. Inform the council of Jude Heartfilia's plan to use dark Guilds against Fairy Tail and the threat to Lucy. Make sure you get there as soon as possible." The Thunder Legion followed the others out of the Guild. The rest sat in silence, still taking in what was happening. Wakaba and Macao sat shell shocked next to Cana who was furiously shuffling her tarot cards, trying to get a read of the situation. Elfman sat next to Lisanna who was crying, obviously feeling guilty. Max, Lacki, Alzack and Bisca all sat with the lacrima, waiting for the first contact to be made. Loke still sat in his chair, crying through his hands. Master had never seen the Lion Spirit look so dejected before.

"It'll be alright. We'll get her back, I promise. Your master will come home safe soon enough."

Loke wiped his tears as he took in Master Makarov's words, "I hope you're right, Old Man. Sorry for wanting to kill you earlier." Makarov merely chuckled.

"If I'd been in your situation, I'd probably want to kill me too." Everyone settled into a nervous silence, waiting for the news that their lost nakama would return to them soon and alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was tired and cold. That was on the outside. On the inside, she just felt numb. Last night, she'd given up the last part of her life that actually mattered to her. Now, she was hollow, merely an empty husk of who she once was. The last time she'd felt like this was after her mother died, only now, it was ten times worst. Maleic walked silently beside her as they headed towards their inn for the night. It had been a long day, their carriage only taking them halfway to Lupinus before having to retire the horses for the night. The town they'd stopped in used to be a reputable business district before falling into bankruptcy. The town was littered with empty warehouses and people sleeping in dark corners of the streets. A strong wave of homesickness washed over her as she compared it to the lively town that was Magnolia. The place seemed to reflect Lucy's mood perfectly. She waited to the side as Maleic payed for a room to spend the night. She hadn't expected the perverted man to get one each and she was proven right as he led them a single room, pushing her inside before closing the door behind him and locking it. Normally, back when she allowed herself to feel, Lucy would have been distressed by her situation. Now, she just accepted it. Tomorrow she would be handed off to a man who would surely kill her after he'd had his fun. What good would fear do her now? Lucy forced herself forward, sitting on the edge of the only bed. The room was nice enough; clean, subtle décor, the dish of flowers on the desk giving off a slightly sweet perfume, an open door revealing a simple bathroom. She'd stayed in many hotel rooms before, needing places to rest during jobs and was used to the simplicity. She looked down at her hand. The large pink guildmark had been removed when she'd left, leaving a blank patch of smooth skin.

It was dark now, night having fallen a while ago and Lucy suddenly felt her exhaustion claw at her. Rising slowly, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom, ignoring Maleic's hungry gaze as it followed her. She shut the door quietly and began rummaging for her nightgown. All her usual clothes had been replaced and so her usual t-shirt and shorts had given way to a lacy gown that didn't leave much to the imagination. She sighed, pulled it on over her head and allowed herself to glance at the mirror. She barely recognised the person in front of her. Her usually golden hair had become limp, lying flat around her face. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, shadowed by the growing bags underneath. She looked like a poor imitation of herself. Looking good had always been part of what Lucy prided most about herself. Maybe it was vain, but she liked looking her best, ready to make any man fall to her feet. She didn't care now. She quickly splashed her face with some cold water and brushed her teeth before returning to the main room. Maleic stood looking out of the window, turning to watch her as she made her way lifelessly to the bed, a cruel grin on his face.

"Now, now, we can't have this, can we?" Lucy stopped her motions and waited for his next comment. "A young lady soon to be wed. We can't have you looking so desolate before your big day. What would your fiancé say?" he began to walk towards her, backing Lucy up until her knees hit the edge of the bed. "I think it may be necessary to liven you up a bit, wouldn't you say?" He pushed her shoulder and Lucy's eyes widened as she fell backwards. She'd suspected he'd had ulterior motives for not requesting backup for the journey but it still shocked her that she'd been so right. He watched her for a moment before leaning over her, licking his lips. "Your father specified that no harm was to come to you, but he didn't say anything about pleasure." He purred. Lucy felt herself shiver, part of her screaming at her to stop this, but she honestly couldn't care what would happen to her anymore. She was a doll, a plaything for others. Why should she fight her new purpose? Maleic picked up the edge of her nightdress, running the fabric between his fingers, grinning menacingly down at her. "Move." He ordered. She moved further up the bed until her legs no longer dangled over the edge. "Good, it's nice to see obedience in a woman such as yourself." He crawled over her until he straddled her, "Your husband will be a very lucky man." Lucy grimaced as he whispered into her ear, his weight pinning her down. Suddenly he crashed his lips against hers, holding down her wrists so she couldn't struggle. Not that she bothered. She didn't kiss him back and Lucy thought he probably preferred his victims unwilling. He pulled back and released her wrists, moving to lick her neck, propping himself up with one hand whilst moving his other down south until it rested on her thigh. He moved below her nightdress, his hand brushing her underwear. "There's no use in crying, you know." Lucy had become so numb that she hadn't even realised the salty tears escaping her eyes. "Better to save it for later, after your precious Guild is gone." Lucy froze.

"What?"

Maleic pulled back, his lips upturned in a smirk as he ran his fingers across the fabric of her panties. "Didn't your daddy tell you? No, I guess not. They caused him so much hassle, Mr. Heartfilia feels he deserves some retribution. As soon as you're married off, they'll be destroyed anyway." Lucy felt panic swell in her chest. She'd done all this. She'd given up her home, her spirits, her friends, her life…and it wouldn't have mattered one bit. She felt fury overcome her body. She had to warn them. Maleic smiled again and pushed his hand lower. Before he could touch her any more than he already had, she brought her knee up, coming into contact with his crotch. He gave a strangled cry and fell away from her, clutching at his manhood. Lucy jumped up, all numbness leaving her body in an instant. She ran to the door only to find it still locked. Looking around the room, she saw only one other means of escape. Luckily their room was only on the first floor and she ran to the window, flinging it open. She no longer had Aries wool to soften her landing or Loke's help to get down. She climbed onto the ledge, looking at the ground below. "You little bitch!" he screamed at her. She glanced back and saw his shadows reaching out to her. Before they could grab her, Lucy jumped.

The ground rose up to meet her and she felt pain flare along her side as she hit the dirt, her dress ripping at the hem. Hissing slightly at the pain, Lucy got to her feet and started running. She had to get back to Fairy Tail. She had to warn them about what was coming. Lucy heard Maleic yelling behind her and she picked up her pace, ignoring the pain on her bare feet. She made it to the abandoned warehouse district before she collapsed. Her chest heaved from exertion and she clutched at her side, wincing as she saw blood on her hands. His screams of fury had gotten further away but now they were catching up. Lucy swayed as she stood but made her way to a large building, pulling the door open slightly before ducking inside, closing it behind her. She needed to lose him and fast. Making her way further into the room, she realised she'd made a mistake. The air was dry and musty in here and it was devoid of anything. She had nowhere to hide. Gasping for air she silently prayed for a miracle.

The door opened behind her and Maleic stood in the entrance, rage overcoming his features. "You stupid cunt. Did you really think you could escape me?" Lucy made to run again but before she could move, his shadows darted out, tightening around her legs, making her fall backward before grabbing her wrists again. She felt the breath get knocked out of her as she impacted with the ground. Lucy struggled, ignoring the agony as her skin was sliced open. Maleic made his way over to her, mania taking over. "You've really pissed me off now. Time to teach you a lesson." He gripped the front of her nightgown, tearing it away until Lucy lay naked save for her underwear. "I would have been much nicer back at the hotel but you just had to go and provoke me." She whimpered as the shadow restraints tightened, digging deeper into her flesh. He straddled her again, this time not bothering to support his own weight. Lucy's breathing became harder under the added weight, struggling to force her lungs to move. His knees dug into her bleeding side and Lucy cried out. "Shut it, you dumb fuck." He leaned over and put his elbow on her collarbone. Lucy felt pain coarse through her as her clavicle snapped under the pressure. She screamed.

The others had caught up to the Dragonslayers in the car just after the Exceeds aera magic failed. Wendy had cast her Troia spell on Natsu on Gajeel and they'd all piled into the vehicle as Gray took over from Erza as driver. Wendy and Natsu hung out the windows, directing Gray as they followed Lucy's scent. They could see the outline of a town up ahead, shapes becoming more distinct as they drew closer. Lucy's scent was getting stronger and Natsu couldn't help but feel a small roar of happiness. They'd almost found her, he was certain. Soon she would be back in his arms and he'd never let her go again. Suddenly, another smell hit his nose and he felt himself go cold with fear.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried, her eyes wide with terror. Levy looked between the two and turned to Gajeel.

"What is it? What's going on?" Gajeel took a deep breath and recoiled as the coppery scent hit his nostrils.

"Shit." His faced paled, "It smells like blood." Levy froze.

"Is it hers?" Erza asked, sitting up straight in her seat, Mira gasping as tears filled her eyes. Gajeel nodded. A scream echoed from the darkness and Gray swerved the car slightly as the sound hit. Before anyone could react, Natsu threw the door open and hit the ground running, ignoring the still moving vehicle behind him as he headed towards a group of abandoned warehouses. He could hear his heart pumping fiercely in his ears as he headed towards the smell of Lucy and blood. Panic and anger swelled within him, battling for dominance. He drew nearer and sniffed again. The scent was coming from the third warehouse along the road and he pushed forward, a new burst of speed propelling him forward. The door was ajar and he could smell another person inside. Not waiting for the others, Natsu yanked the door opened and forced himself inside. He felt ice in his veins at the sight before him. Lucy lay mostly naked and unconscious, bleeding from her side. Her wrists and ankles were being held with some kind of inky black substance and blood was pouring from lacerations on each one. A man sat on top of her, his elbow digging into the top of her shoulder in an unnatural way, a malicious grin painting his face, the man's eyes alight with glee and madness.

Natsu felt a kind of fury he'd never sensed before taking over his body, "Get the fuck off of her!" he yelled, aiming a ball of fire at the back of the man's head. The stranger looked over his shoulder at the newcomer, eyes widening as the ball of flame struck his face, knocking him off the injured blonde. Natsu raced to her side as her attacker hit the wall at the opposite end of the building. The shadows retracted from her limbs and her wounds began bleeding more profusely. "Luce! Come on, wake up! Lucy!" He quickly took stock of her injuries, ignoring how exposed she was. Her right side had a deep gash, small stones embedded in her flesh. The skin around her collarbone was swollen and red, caved in slightly where Natsu assumed it had been broken. Apart from a few scrapes, her head looked fine and he guessed she'd passed out from the pain. Swallowing the mix of pain, rage and relief he felt inside, Natsu picked up Lucy's ripped nightgown and began shredding it, tying strips around her appendages to staunch the bleeding. Wendy could heal her properly later but for now he just needed to make sure she didn't die from blood loss. "Dammit, Luce. Please wake up. Tell me you're okay." He reached out and gently touched her cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb.

"You've made a big mistake trying to take my toy from me." Natsu's head jerked up towards the voice. The man had recovered from the blast and stood facing them. "You've made me _really_ mad now." His voice was cold and Natsu felt a shiver run up his spine. He jumped out of the way as tendrils of blackness shot away from the man, cutting Natsu's arm as he moved just a second too late.

"Who are you?" he hissed at the man.

"Oh, why do you want to know? Need to know who's going to take your precious friend from you? In that case, it's Maleic. From your attack and the mark on your arm, I take it you're Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail." Maleic smiled at him, "It's going to be fun killing you. Or should I make you watch as I take your friend then kill you both?" Natsu glanced at Lucy's naked body, the memory of him on top of her and he felt his rage flare again as he understood the man's meaning. He roared, sending an attack towards Maleic, fire filling the room around them. The man dodged but Natsu could smell singed fabric, taking pleasure in the fact he'd hit his target.

"I want to know the name of the man I'm going to kill. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled, feeling his power swell as he leapt forward. The attack hit directly, knocking Maleic back again and setting the wood around his on fire as well. The flames slowly crawled along the structure, beginning to smoke as the fire grew. Maleic winced as he stood and sent more shadows into the fray, attempting to strike Natsu whilst using them as shields. The fight grew until only the sounds of fists and fire filled the air.

Lucy gasped as reality came flooding back to her. All she could feel was pain, black dots swarming her vision as she took in her surroundings. Ignoring the agony racing through her shoulder, she noticed that Maleic was nowhere in sight. A soft glow permeated the room and the smell of smoke made her cough. She winced at the pain the movement caused and allowed her tears to fall. Slowly, her hearing returned to her and she could hear a battle raging close by. Lucy tried to piece together what was happening. Smoke, an orange glow, a fight. Her eyes widened as the answer came to her. Natsu! He was here. She'd never felt such relief in her life before. But if he was fighting, that meant he was in trouble. She gathered her strength and pushed herself up, ignoring the torture her movements inflicted on her body. She noted she was practically naked and quelled her embarrassment, looking towards the sound of combat. Natsu was fighting Maleic, his face contorted in pure hatred for the man in front of him. Maleic was still smiling but she could see the slight panic underneath his mask as Natsu flung attack after attack at him. Lucy ignored the flames slowly devouring the building around them and focused on him. A surge of emotions swept across her. He was actually here. Natsu had come for her. An attack sent Maleic flying, his body crumpling in a heap as he smoked slightly. A flash of movement from the side caught her eye. Natsu was breathing heavily and didn't notice the shadow that trailed away from Maliec's body. The shadow had formed into a spear and it was aimed right at Natsu's back. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her body and she pushed herself up, running towards the man she loved.

"Natsu!" He turned just in time to see Lucy run towards him before she pushed him away.

Natsu felt himself hit the ground, his head rebounded slightly on the concrete floor beneath him. Shaking the stars that dotted his vision away, he looked up to where he'd been standing, his heart stopping at what he saw. Lucy stood above him, not moving as she stared at back. Just below her breasts, a thick shadow had pierced her. Blood flowed steadily from the wound. She looked down and her eyes widened at the object protruding from her body. Suddenly, the shadow dissolved and she fell forward, a sickening squelching filled the air as it left her body. She collapsed to the ground and the floor turned red around her. Natsu heard an inhuman shriek fill the air before realising it was him making that noise. He stumbled over to her, gently turning her over in his arms. Her breathing was laboured and her skin had turned a sickening shade of white.

"Luce, no, come on." He felt tears fill his eyes and spill onto his cheeks, "Come on, stay with me! Wendy's coming, she'll fix you up. Please, come on, stay strong. You can't leave me, not when I just got you back!" Her wide eyes found his.

"Nat…su." Her voice was ragged, struggled as her breathing became shallow, "I'm…sorry."

He stroked her cheek, "No, you don't get to say that. Not yet. Hold on, Luce. I still have to yell at you for leaving me." He sobbed, "I still have to tell you I'm sorry, I still have to tell you how much I love you." She smiled gently at his words, coughing as blood filled her airways, tricking out of her mouth. "Wendy!" he screamed towards the door, hoping she wasn't too far away. A cold hand on his cheek pulled his attention back to Lucy.

"I…love-"

"No!" he roared, "You don't get to say that, not until you're better, you hear me?!" Lucy's eyes filled with her own tears, falling to mix with the blood pooling around her. Natsu saw a strange emotion pass through them.

Lucy tried to tell him that she wasn't going to get better. She could feel her heart slowing and she could feel herself getting colder and number by the second. She tried to pour every ounce of love she felt for him into that one look. Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt it happen. Darkness began pulling at the edges of her vision and her chest heaved as she tried to get enough oxygen to breath. She took one last glance at him before the blackness took her. She touched his face one last time before she felt her body go limp and the emptiness swallowed her into the void.

Lucy stilled in his arms, her eyes closing as her hand fell away from him. Natsu felt his own heart stop. No, this isn't right. He was supposed to save her. She can't die. He shook her slightly, "Luce?" His own voice sounding broken in his ears. "Luce, come on, this isn't funny. Luce? Lucy!" She didn't respond. He felt something inside him shatter and all of a sudden, flames engulfed the building as he screamed. The structure blew apart under the weight of his magic and beneath the roar of the fire, he heard Maleic screaming in agony. He pulled her body closer, rocking back and forth as the pain threatened to pull him under.

Shouting came from where the warehouse doors had once stood and Natsu could see the outlines of people trying to make their way through the fire. He let the flames go, the building still smouldering around them. "Wendy!" he choked out.

The group ran forward and froze at the slight before them. Lucy lay frighteningly still in his arms, surprisingly untouched by the roaring fire that had surrounded them moments before. She was covered in blood, a huge gaping wound tearing apart the skin beneath her naked breasts. Wendy was the first to break out of her shock. She ran forward and dropped down beside the blonde, ignoring the feeling of blood on her knees. She stretched her hands out and sent her magic into her friend's body. Her eyes widened as she couldn't feel a heartbeat.

"Levy! I need something to restart her heart. I need you to shock her now!" Levy stumbled towards her friend, unable to tear her eyes away from the gaping hole in her body. Gajeel and Mira-jane ran past them, quickly restraining the charred body of an unconscious Maleic. "Natsu, I know this is hard but I need you get back. Levy's going to try and get her heart started again but you can't touch Lucy without getting electrocuted." Natsu stared at the young girl, not understanding her words. He couldn't let go of her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Gray standing behind him, tears flowing from the eyes of the Ice Mage.

"Wendy's right. You need to get back if she and Levy are going to save her." Erza arrived beside them, lifting Lucy's body so Gray could pull him back. Natsu struggled but allowed himself to be moved.

"Solid script: shock!" An electrical current flowed through Levy's hands into Lucy, causing her body to lift off the ground before crashing back down.

"Again!" Wendy ordered. Levy obeyed, sending another current through her friend.

"Natsu?" he tore his eyes away from her lifeless body to where Happy was standing with Lily and Carla, "Lushy's going to be okay right? She can't die." Happy was crying as well now, Carla placing a small paw on the exceed's shoulder. Natsu felt a sob rip itself from his body and he held his arms out to the cat who launched himself at his best friend. There the small group sat in grief, the only noise being Wendy's voice and the sound of electricity pulsing through Lucy's body. Gajeel and Mira joined them and they watched as they waited for their friend to come back to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up and sorry again that it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter is going to be a long one and clear everything up a bit. Enjoy!**

It was dark. Lucy had never experienced such utter nothingness before. So this is what death is like, she thought. The only problem with being dead was that Lucy could hear the steady thumping of a heartbeat. That wasn't right. Slowly, she opened her eyes. All Lucy see was the same darkness and she felt panic rupture inside. Gradually the room lightened a bit as her senses came back to her. It was silent save for her breathing and the thumping in her chest. She could tell she was lying on a bed, thick sheets wrapped around her. She was practically naked but due to the sheer amount of gauze and bandages tied around her chest and torso, she was still covered up. The room around her was dark save for the slight shine of moonlight barely lighting her surroundings. She was in the Guild's infirmary and she was alone. She let out a shaky breath and felt tears prick at her eyes as a wave of pain crashed into her. It was more of an ache, as if she been thrown repeatedly off a cliff and hit every rock on the way down. She couldn't ever remember having felt quite this bad, not even after Gajeel's brutal beating during Phantom Lords attack. Speaking of, she heard a small chuckle and turned to the window where a shadow detached itself from the wall. Lucy felt indescribable fear claw at her and she whimpered, until the shadow moved into the light. The dragonslayer crossed over to her bed a took one of the many chairs surrounding her.

"'Bout damn time you woke up, Bunnygirl." He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles which, after calming herself down, Lucy returned.

"Hey, Gajeel," her voice was cracked and raspy, as if she'd been asleep for a hundred years. "What happened? Where is everyone?" He frowned slightly and turned to the table next to the bed, quickly pouring her a glass of water before gingerly helping her sit up. Lucy couldn't help but be shocked by how gently he was treating her but she welcomed it. After downing half the jug, Lucy sighed in relief. She hadn't even known how thirsty she was until the cool liquid filled her throat. "Thanks," she breathed, her voice sounding just a little better.

"We thought we'd lost you for a minute there. How much do you remember?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and thought.

"I remember leaving the guild. I was headed to Lupinus when-" Lucy choked at the memory of how she was beaten, almost raped, Natsu bursting in and- "I died! Oh, god. Gajeel? How the hell am I here? I shouldn't be here! Maleic, he-" sobs wracked her body and she placed her hands over the bandages covering her torso. Large hands pulled her into a hug and she gripped Gajeel's shirt so tightly she thought she'd rip it. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Lucy couldn't even find herself surprised at how gentle he was being, the agony of her memories threatening to smother her. She'd died, of that much she was certain. The feeling of Maleic's shadows piercing her, watching as Natsu's face tore with despair, the feeling of her heart stopping and darkness swallowing her. Gajeel shushed her gently as she sobbed, resting his chin on her head.

"It's okay, Lucy, it's okay. Trust me, it was touch and go for a while but you're really here. You're really alive." The use of her real name allowed to calm down until the last of her cries left her body. She felt exhaustion pull at her.

"How?" she asked.

Gajeel leaned back, allowing her to see his face, "That can wait. You've been asleep for nearly a month but you still need to rest. If I told you everything now, that stupid brain of yours won't let you sleep." He smiled again, "You're a lot like Shrimp that way, you know." Lucy gave a small smile in return, knowing how much the blunette and the Iron dragonslayer cared for each other, even if they'd never admit it. She frowned again.

"I've been out for nearly a month?"

"Yeah, Master set up a router for guard duty. Lucky for you it was me tonight. Everyone got pissed when Master finally kicked them out after a week. They're really fucking angry at you too, but I think everyone's mostly worried." Lucy grimaced at his honesty but couldn't really fault her friends for feeling that way. She'd left them with only a letter to say goodbye and when they'd finally found her, she'd been on her way to get married to some stranger only to temporarily die on them. Yep, they definitely deserved to be angry at her. Then she'd been unconscious for a month. They were going to kill her. Another wave of exhaustion washed through her and Lucy let go of Gajeel, falling back onto her pillows with a wince at how sore she was.

"Thanks, Gajeel. You're being really nice to me. See, I told you I was your friend." Gajeel laughed at her.

"Gihi, don't get used to it. And if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you regret it." The threat was empty and Lucy smiled, shuffling back down under the covers. He stood, "Get some rest. I'll let the Master know you woke up, okay?" Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, listening as he made his way to the door.

"Gajeel?" he turned to look at her. Lucy tried to find her next words but couldn't seem to make herself ask her question.

"He's fine," he answered, knowing it was only a matter of time before she asked, "He's mad but he'll come around. Get some rest, Bunnygirl." And with that, he left, closing the door to the infirmary behind him. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes again. Before sleep could fully take her, she whispered into the empty room.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. Forgive me." And with that the darkness claimed her again.

It was still early morning when Gajeel made it to a clearing in the woods around Magnolia. He groaned at the sight before him. What had once been a lush piece of forest now resembled an impact zone of large proportions. Burnt grass turned to ash under his feet, trees had been felled then turned to charcoal, the remnants of a tent sat near the edges, charred beyond recognition. In the centre of the crater sat a young man alone, his pink hair moving gently in the breeze. Without turning to see his visitor, the man spoke.

"Fuck off, Metal Head."

"Well, ain't you in a good mood." Gajeel moved forward, ignoring the warning growl Natsu emitted. "You know Master is going to be pissed when he finds out what you've done, right? Can't wait to see how many complaints he gets about you levelling half the forest." He managed to transform into his Iron Dragon Scales just before a wave a fire engulfed the clearing.

Natsu stood and faced the intruder, "What do you want, Gajeel?"

"She woke up." With those words the fire sputtered and died, leaving the surrounding area smouldering with black smoke. The dragonslayers stared at each other. No one in the guild had spoken to Natsu since the day he arrived back with Lucy unconscious in his arms, both covered in blood. He'd stayed just long enough for Porlyusica to arrive and finish healing her as best as she and Wendy could. Before anyone could ask what had happened, Natsu had disappeared, leaving a literal wave of fire in his wake. Only the other dragonslayers knew where he'd gone, purely from the smell of burning and smoke coming from the eastern part of the forest. He'd been here ever since, not bothering to control his flames and letting them consume everything the way his grief was consuming him.

"She…she woke up?" Natsu repeated Gajeel's words, not quite believing him. It had been a month since Lucy had died in his arms and he had allowed himself to believe she was gone even though her heart was beating. Igneel had once told him that even if a person could be brought back, if they'd been gone for too long, their mind might not come back with them. Lucy had been gone for a long time.

Gajeel crossed his arms and glared at Natsu, "Yeah. Last night. She was up and talking. Crying as well." Natsu winced at that part. Who in her situation wouldn't cry? "She asked about you. Wanted to know if you were okay." A stab of guilt pierced his heart. She'd just woken up, had been through so much, so much pain and grief and yet she was already worried about him. He'd been awake nearly the whole time she was out and yet he hadn't even bothered going to see her. She was going to hate him when she found out.

"You should go see her." Natsu felt his legs give out and he crumbled to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"I can't. Not yet. I just…can't." he sounded broken and Gajeel raised an eyebrow before turning and walking away, knowing that sometimes people needed to work things through alone.

"Whatever, Flame Brain. I just thought you should know." He barely heard the quiet whisper of 'Thank you' as he made his way back to town.

Back in the clearing Natsu turned to the sky, ignoring the total destruction around him, "I'm so sorry, Luce. Forgive me."


	8. Chapter 8

It was brighter this time. There was a warm glow behind her eyelids as she woke for the second time. Lucy kept her eyes shut, blocking out the hushed whispers she could hear further inside the room, and took stock of her injuries. She'd been awake last night but the pure exhaustion and the fact she'd _died_ had let her ignore her wounds in favour of emotional agony. Her wrists and ankles no longer hurt; they weren't that deep and mainly superficial but Lucy made a mental note to thank Wendy. There probably wouldn't be any scars from those. Her side still hurt faintly, the deep gash healed but still sore. She grimaced at the thought of a thick mark blemishing her skin but she knew it wouldn't be the worst one. Her collarbone seemed fine now, the bone no longer snapped in half. She shifted slightly and felt a ripple of pain course through her torso. She let out a small whimper and the whispers stopped. It felt like someone had lit a fire under her skin as she moved. That was going to make one hell of a scar. Her entire being felt as if she had been struck by lightning and her chest was sore but that was nothing compared to the pain made by that small movement. It hadn't been an ordinary wound so it made sense that it hadn't healed as well as usual but still, it hurt.

"Lucy?" Slowly she opened her eyes and let a few tears fall as she adjusted to the light. Her friends stood around her bed, worry evident on each of their faces. Gray was closest, leaning over her, watching her with concerned eyes. Erza stood next to him, her usually composed expression betraying just how scared she was. Wendy stood on her other side, a determined look painted her face, her hands raised slightly in case she needed to heal. Levy was next to her, tears flowing down across her cheeks. Gajeel stood behind her, a smirk on his face.

Lucy smiled gently, "Hey, guys." A collective sigh of relief resounded around the room and she heard a small 'gihi' from a certain dragonslayer.

"Lushy?" She tilted her head down and saw Fairy Tail's three exceeds sitting beside her feet. Carla and Patherlily smiled but the blue ball of fur that was Happy stared at her, his eyes full of tears and his bottom lip quivering.

"Hi, Happy. I'm sorry I made you worry." He sprouted wings and launched himself at her, wrapped his arms as much as he could around her neck and crushed his body against her chest. Lucy gasped in pain but held onto him tightly for a moment before trying to pry him away from her. "Happy! Still painful!" The exceed released his grip immediately before flying into the air, singing her name in joy and returning to the space beside her pillow, standing stoically with his arms crossed, daring anyone to hurt her again. Wendy quickly moved her hands over Lucy's body and she felt the pain ease off slightly. Her friends were smiling at them, Levy's tears dissolving into full on sobs. "Gajeel, can you?" He moved to her side and helped her sit up like he did the night before. Everyone except Lucy and Levy looked a little surprised to see him treating her so gently. He growled at them and they looked away, trying to seem indifferent. Wendy giggled.

"So how are you feeling?" Erza, asked moving to sit gently on the edge of the bed.

"Like I died." Lucy smiled back. A small wave of strained laughter went around the room.

"Lu, I'm so happy you're awake!" Levy gave her a gentle hug, making sure not to aggravate her injuries further.

"Thanks, I'm just sorry I kept you guys waiting so long." She noticed the group was missing a familiar flock of pink hair but didn't say anything. Gajeel said he was okay so she'd have to trust that he was. "What happened anyway? Why do I feel like I got hit by Laxus's lightning?"

"Gajeel, how much did you tell her?" Erza inquired.

He shrugged, "Nothing. She remembers the warehouse and she knows she died," everyone in the room flinched, "but I figured she needed more rest before she knew the details."

"Then I suppose it is time for answers."

"Master!" The old man stood in the doorway, watching the small group. Mira was behind him, carrying a tray of drinks and grinning at Lucy.

"My dear, I'm glad to see you alive and well once again. Porlyusica was uncertain you would make it but you have proven the true strength of a Fairy Tail wizard." Lucy felt her smile fade slightly and she held up her hand.

"That would be true but I'm not part of Fairy Tail anymore." The pink mark was gone and though they all knew she had left, it still pained the group to see the evidence.

The Master jumped onto the bed and took Happy's vacated spot between Carla and Lily, "A mistake we will soon rectify if you should choose to come home." Lucy felt a tear run down her cheek and Gray gently brushed it away for her. "Now, I think this may be an occasion for equivalent exchange. We will tell you what has transpired since we found you, but in order to ensure we fully understand the situation we will need you to recount everything from your end, my child."

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath to prepare herself, "The day before I left the Guild, this man, Maleic, broke into my house. He uses some kind of Shadow Magic, used it to restrain me and he took away my keys so I couldn't fight back." It hurt to talk about, knowing it was one of her fathers stipulations, but she forced herself to go on, "He gave me a letter from my father and left. My dad said that I was to leave the Guild, not to tell anyone or he'd tear Fairy Tail to the ground." She looked at the Master, "I'm so sorry I had to lie to you." Makarov nodded at her, not voicing the fact he believed her reasons given weren't entirely a lie.

"My child, as much as it hurt to know you were not being honest with me, I understand why. You were forgiven the moment I found out." Lucy smiled at him and continued.

"I left the letter as an apology. I didn't want to leave but I thought if I could at least say goodbye in some way it'd be easier. Turns out I was wrong about that, though I meant every word." Her friends smiled at the memory of her words, "He said I had to return to the Konzern and after Phantom Lord, I couldn't put any of you through that again." She ignored the slight flinch Gajeel gave, having forgiven him a long time ago. "When I got there he told me that I was to be married off to save his business, like I was something to be bought and sold. He said that I had to give up my magic and get rid of my keys otherwise he'd hurt Fairy Tail even if I still married Duke Fornax. Loke summoned himself at my engagement party. I gave him my keys and ended my contracts." Lucy buried her face in her hands and cried, "I gave up my friends! Oh god, I'm never going to see them again." Gray wrapped an arm around her as she cried.

"Don't be so sure, my dear." Lucy looked up. Makarov was holding out her leather key pouch, offering for her to take it. Lucy sobbed harder but didn't reach to take them.

"I can't take them back, they'll hate me! I broke their trust. I don't deserve them anymore." Gray pulled her closer as Lucy's tears fell harder, "But, how do you even have them? I gave them to Loke."

"The day you left for Lupinus, Loke came to the Guildhall. He told us only what he knew, that you had been forced into a marriage contract, that you had done it to save the Guild and that you had dissolved your contracts with your spirits. He tried to attack me as well though I do not blame him. If I was under the impression, as he was, that I knew of the circumstances under which you left and let you go for my own sake, I would have done the same." Lucy looked horrified at the prospect of Loke attacking the Master, "Believe me, with the state he was in during his visit, he will not hold anything against you and neither will the rest of your spirits." He stood and placed the pouch of keys in her hands, "They are your family as much as we are. I believe they need you as much as you need them." A flash of light filled the room.

"You're damn right about that!" Loke pushed his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose, "And if you ever try to pull that crap again, I won't go easy on you."

"Loke!" Lucy threw herself into the spirits arms, holding on as if for dear life. He smiled sadly and held her close.

"Princess, I was so worried about you. You better contract with us again once you're better. Aquarius is pissed." Lucy shuddered at the thought but laughed anyway.

"I'll only contract with those who want to, if they'll have me." Loke drew back and held her at arm's length.

"Do you not remember what I told you? We love you. You're the best celestial wizard any of us has ever met. Hell, even the Spirit King has been raving about how awesome you are. Plus, we're your family so don't even think about giving us up again. You got that?" Lucy laughed and gave him another hug.

The Master coughed, "Lucy, we still need you to finish." Lucy nodded and released the spirit, settling back down between Gray and Happy but keeping Loke's hand in hers. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Right. The day after, Maleic and I headed to Lupinus. To be honest, I kind of lost it. It was like I'd just gone numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore, I just accepted that my life was not mine anymore. We stopped for the night and he mentioned my father was going to destroy the Guild anyway. It was kinda like I snapped. I managed to get him off me and I jumped out the window. That's how I got the wound on my side."

"What do you mean 'got him off' you?" Erza asked, her grip tightening on Lucy's leg.

"He, uh, he said I needed to liven up a bit and he, he was going to…" Lucy dropped her head in shame, "I didn't even try to stop him. I was just property after all, why shouldn't he do what he wanted?"

"Lucy!" her head snapped up to see Levy glaring at her, "You don't _ever_ get to say or even think about yourself like that! I'm going to _kill_ that man!" Gajeel dropped his hand on her head and ruffled her hair gently.

"Calm down, Shrimp. Trust me, we all want him dead," Everyone in the room nodded, "But you heard her, she got him off."

"I kicked him in the balls actually." Gajeel snorted and the Master winced.

Gray looked at her with worry, "Before he could…?" Lucy nodded and she heard Loke sigh in relief.

"I knew I had to warn you guys so I ran. I got to this warehouse but I couldn't keep going. I was bleeding pretty bad and I was dizzy from hitting the ground, plus I didn't have my spirits anymore." Loke squeezed her hand and Lucy took a shuddering breath, knowing this bit would be the worst. "I tried hiding but he found me and used his magic to keep me down. Those shadow things hurt, by the way. They're what hurt my ankles and wrists. He said he was pissed and that he wasn't going to be nice anymore. He…he took off my…"

"Is that why you were naked when we found you?" Wendy asked. Gray and Gajeel looked away with embarrassment and Lucy's face rivalled the colour of Erza's hair but she nodded anyway.

"I screamed and he broke my collarbone. I blacked out after that and when I woke up Natsu was there." She smiled slightly, "Honestly, I didn't even realise you guys came with him. He was fighting Maleic when I woke up but he, he didn't see the shadow." Her breathing was ragged and Lucy felt as if she was fighting for breath at the memory. "He was…he was going to die!" Tears streamed down her cheeks again, "So I…"

"You took the hit." Master finished her sentence for her. Lucy nodded.

"But I still don't get how I'm here." She pointed at Gajeel, "He didn't tell me anything."

"Gray, would you mind recounting what happened after that?"

"Sure. Master sent us to find you. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy went ahead to try and sniff you out and Levy, Mira, Erza and I followed them."

"Hey! We were there too!" Happy pouted. Everyone gave a small laugh and Lucy patted his head.

"Right, so anyway, when we got near that town you were in, these weirdos said they smelt you and they could smell your blood as well." His face paled at the memory, "We heard you scream. Natsu legged it before we could do anything and we had to catch up. By the time we got there…" his voice had become strained. "Erza?" She nodded at him and continued.

"When we got there we thought you were just injured. Natsu had managed to set the entire building on fire so Maleic was pretty charred." Erza smiled happily at the memory of seeing their friend's abuser so injured. "I am still curious as to how you weren't caught in the fire as well."

"Give him some credit. Natsu would never hurt Lu." Levy told her. "Besides, he was holding her pretty close so she would never have been in any danger of being burnt." Lucy couldn't really understand her logic but pushed it aside along with Levy's wink.

"I suppose you are correct. Once the flames had disappeared, Mira and Gajeel restrained Maleic properly. Wendy tried to heal you but you were already…" Her voice dropped out.

"It's okay, Erza, you can say it. I was dead. How'd you bring me back though?"

Wendy smiled proudly, "I healed the damage as much as I could and Levy used her solid script to send electricity to your heart to get it started again. Porlyusica taught me how to do it."

"Wow, I didn't even know that was possible. How long was I gone for?"

"I think it was close to ten minutes," Mira chimed in, "but I'm not sure. I don't think any of us were really concerned with the details at the time. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. We would have kept trying as long as it took." Lucy reeled at this information. She was dead for ten minutes?!

"As soon as we got your heart beating again, Wendy made sure you were safe for the time being and we brought you back here. Porlyusica and Wendy worked through the night to get you stabilised. We knew you were in a coma but we didn't know if you were going to wake up again. Trust you to beat the odds, huh?" Gray knocked her gently on the chin and grinned at her. A small round of happy laughter went around the group.

"It truly is good to see you back with us."

"Thanks, Pantherlily." Lucy felt her heart swell with emotions. Her friends had done so much to get her back. The guilt of leaving flared up again. "So what happened next? You said I was out for about a month right?" Realisation hit. "Oh god, I haven't showered in a month! And my hair!"

Mira laughed, "No need to panic. Me and a few others in the Guild made sure you got regular sponge baths and Erza made it her priority to do your hair every day."

"When you say 'others in the Guild'…?"

"All girls, I promise." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I mean I know you're hot and everything, but to be honest, after seeing you covered in so much blood, I think that kinda permanently put me off you for good." Gray said, taking off his shirt in the process.

Lucy laughed, "Maybe you should tell Juvia that. Then I'll stop being 'Love-Rival' forever. But thanks for the 'hot' comment." Gray blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, so that explains everything that happened around then, but what about Maleic and my father's threat to Fairy Tail?"

"I suppose it's my turn." The Master picked a mug off of Mira's tray and took a deep swig before continuing, "Whilst we sent a team to retrieve you, the Thunder Legion went to report what we knew at the time to the Magic Council. Your father has been arrested and is currently awaiting trial for blackmail, dealings with dark guilds and is also being held accountable for your injuries, as well as some dodgy business practises it would seem." Makarov took another drink. "Thanks to Freed and Levy's help, Duke Fornax has also been arrested for the murder of his previous wives as they now have enough evidence to convict."

Lucy sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. And Maleic?"

"Gajeel and Erza took him to the magic council and they have charged him with attempted rape, assault and battery, illegal use of dark magic and murder, seeing as you actually died during his attack. We managed to get enough evidence from Natsu before he left to understand a little of what happened, and with your testimony, we will make sure he never sees the light of day again. It turns out the Southern Wolves had kicked him out prior to your father hiring him due to his unstable nature and past actions. He was working as a freelance thug during his time under your father's hand. The threat of an attack has also subsided as the council, along with the help of some of our neighbour guilds who heard what happened, has managed to capture and disband the dark guilds involved." Lucy nodded and smiled gratefully before it hit her.

"Wait, Natsu left?" She turned to Gajeel, "You said he was okay!"

"Chill, Bunnygirl, I ain't lying. I spoke to him this morning." The reactions around the room varied. Wendy, Levy and Mira smiled in relief, Gray and Makarov frowned and Erza glared. Happy started crying. "He's fine, just needed to think some stuff through. By the way, Gramps, you might be getting a letter from the mayor."

"What, why?"

"He kinda burnt down most of the woods to the east." Makarov swore. "He'll be back soon, once he gets control of his magic again." Lucy felt her heart shatter. He was like this because of her. She'd hurt him enough that he'd lost control.

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"Nah, he just needs some time to get his head straight. Dragonslayers go a bit mental when something happens to someone their really close to," Lucy didn't miss the quick look he gave Levy, "and he had to watch you die in his arms. He'll come see you when he's ready."

"Thanks, Gajeel." It helped to know he was safe, at least. Lucy yawned, feeling tired suddenly.

"She needs more sleep!" Wendy announced to the room, "Loke and Happy can stay watch for a while but we need to give her some time to rest." Everyone slowly got to their feet, reluctant to leave.

"We'll be by later, okay?" Gray gave her a fierce hug, making sure not to aggravate her wounds.

"Lu, I'm so glad you're alright. What would I have done if you died before you finished your book?" Lucy gave Levy a smile and gratefully accepted her embrace. Gajeel merely patted her head before leaving with Levy and Pantherlily.

"Bye, _friend_." Lucy called after them. Gajeel stiffened but let it slide, telling Lily to 'shut it' as the exceed made a face. Mira placed a drink down on the bedside table.

"Loke, make sure she drinks something before she goes back to sleep." The lion spirit nodded, "Lucy, I'm so happy you're okay." Mira gave her a quick one armed hug whilst holding her tray with the other, quickly brushing away tears as she left.

"Lucy." Erza looked as guilty as Lucy felt, "I understand from your letter that we have not been valuing your friendship as much as we should have. I swear it will never happen again. You're like a sister to me and to know I caused you pain…As soon as you are well enough, you must strike me." Lucy giggled at how serious she looked.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Erza smiled and gave Lucy a hug before leaving the room with Gray, throwing his shirt at him in the process.

Wendy lay her hands on Lucy's torso and she felt herself relax as some more pain abetted, "That should make it easier to sleep. I'll take another look later and see what else I can do. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to heal you. Porlyusica said that wounds made with magic take longer to heal and my magic can only do so much towards fixing it. I'm really sorry." Lucy reached over and drew the girl in for a hug as she started crying.

"Honestly, I think you've done more than enough for me. You _did_ bring me back from the dead, after all. How many people can claim to have successfully done that?" Wendy giggled slightly and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just really happy your back." She gave a quick wave as she left with Carla. Soon, it was just Lucy, Loke, Happy and Makarov.

"Master, I'm-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my child. Nothing that happened was your fault. You must stop feeling guilty. Whilst you lied to me about your reasons for leaving, I understand you did not lie entirely. I hope you can forgive my children for abandoning you and causing you so much grief. I hope you still wish to be a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy felt more tears coming as she smiled at the Master.

"I do. And I don't blame anyone. They had just got their friend back and, even if I wish they wouldn't have shut me out, I can't fault them for that." Lucy frowned, "I think I might have hurt Lisanna a bit with my letter. I didn't mean to make it sound as though it was her fault that I left. Could you tell her that for me?"

"Of course, my child. Now," Master stood and jumped off the bed, "Get some rest. I'll make sure Mira has something ready for you to eat when you wake up and she'll have the Guild stamp ready as well. Loke, keep an eye on her and make sure you come and get someone if you need anything."

"Will do. And by the way, Master? Thanks for not chucking me out after what happened." Master Makarov merely laughed and closed the door as he left.

"Lushy? Are you okay?" Happy had moved to her lap and watched her with wide eyes. Lucy wiped away her tears and nodded, smiling at him.

"Of course, I am. I'm home after all, aren't I?" Happy gave her a wide smile, said 'Aye!' and curled up on her legs, quickly falling asleep.

"Hey, move over." Loke told her. She shuffled to one side of the bed, making sure not to wake the exceed. Loke moved so he was lying beside her, one arm under her neck for Lucy to use as a pillow. "I wasn't joking about remaking our contracts, you know?" Lucy sighed and cuddled into his side.

"I know, and I'll do it as soon as I can. Are the others really mad?"

"Aquarius is definitely the worst. Taurus and Cancer were pretty upset. They kept saying that they'd failed you and your mother," Lucy winced, "but mostly, I think they're just happy you're alive. Virgo keeps saying she's finally being punished." Lucy laughed.

"She's a weird one, that one."

Loke chuckled, "No arguments there. Aires and Gemini have been crying a lot but they're really happy now you're awake. Scorpio's pissed that he's been having to deal with Aquarius being a hundred times worse than normal. Sagittarius is just glad you're okay. Horologium and Crux are just waiting for you to reinstate their contracts and Lyra's been crying but she's okay too. Plue's been shaking a lot more than usual but Nikora's are like that. You already know how I feel." Loke tightened his grip on her. "Just promise you won't do anything that stupid again."

"I won't, I promise. I don't think I could give you guys up again anyway. It broke my heart enough the first time." Lucy yawned again and snuggled further into his side.

"I know you won't. Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Lucy smiled and felt herself drift away, feeling more at home than she'd ever felt before.


	9. Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey everyone! Firstly, I just want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and following it. I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting and I love you all! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been stuck with the worst case of writers block. This is not me telling you that I've given up, instead I'm just saying that I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out to you as soon as I can. Please hang in there and stick with the story. Hopefully it won't be long, until then, Thank You! xxx/strong/p 


End file.
